Mafuka Kasugai
Mafuka Kasugai is a professional idol. Appearance Mafuka has long hair and wears pig tails on the side with cute clips. She wears a frilly dress while in her idol persona. Personality Her Idol persona is very similar to Hayari's except for her distinct Ma~Fu~Fu Plot Idol Arc She is first shown trying to cheer up a crying Hayari Mizuhara in the hospital halls. To do this she shows a white tile and then flips it to reveal a ''chun ''tile. When she sees the girl stop crying, she smiles and leaves. Later she is shown holding a concert for everyone. Mafuka the appears when a grown man tries to bully Hayari. After the man leaves, she tells Hayari to cheer up and uses the tile trick that she did before. She then says that she's pretty sure they've meet at the hospital and begins to take her hair clips out. Suddenly her manager appears and gives Mafuka a jacket and sunglasses. She then says goodbye to Hayari and leaves. Mafuka later appears as a cancer patient in the hospital that Hayari visits and happens upon her room. Mafuka notes that she has quite the cutie for her first visitor and says that it must be fate that they've meet once again. Hayari then says that she's going to bring her some baked goods the next day but Mafuka says that she doesn't want to be in her debt but then says that she'd like to try them out. The next day she thanks Hayari for putting up a teru-teru-bouzu and for brining her the madeleines. She then shows Hayari her phone and says that she must've accidentally ordered more from the Mizuhari store. Her manager then appears and says that she has her a change of clothes and that she rented an appartment around there to put the rest of them. When her manager asks about the sweets, Mafuka says that she ate them all and that they were really good. After days without allowing visitors, she finally gets to see Hayari and says that the new cancer drugs they give her are powerful but they tire her out. Suddenly Hayari says to get well soon and shows her the tile trick she did previously to cheer Hayari up. Afterwards, she says that she's surpirsed that Hayari could do it with her tiny hands and says that she might have what it takes to be and idol but she needs to take better care of herself. Mafuka then gets up and brushes Hayari's hair and gives her her idol hair clips. She then tells Hayari that she is going away for treatment and may not be able to see her for a while. She later sends Hayari tickets to her concert in Yokohama. After the girl arrives, her manager takes her to see Mafuka. They then greet each other and Hayari hands her snacks. She then gets very excited and wants to eat them right away but her manger stops her. Mafuka then pats Hayari on the head and tells her to enjoy the show because she's going to give it everthing she has. Later she meets Hayari at her house and they go to the shoreline to talk. Mafuka then expresses her sadness and fear about dying to the girl, but Hayari tries to cheer he up and tells her not to let the illness beat her. Mafuka whispers that there isn't any point in trying but looking at her gives her strength. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters